


Drunk Girls Conversations

by Shadowjack



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Backstory, Comic, Fan Comics, Gen, Headcanon, Late Night Conversations, Multi, Shinto, Vignette, Yet Another Hakurei Shrine Drinking Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowjack/pseuds/Shadowjack
Summary: Conversational vignettes involving one of Gensokyo's top three national pastimes. Black-and-white comics, read left to right.





	1. Regarding Kourin

Alice, Marisa, and Reimu; a few bottles of sake; and the conversation turns to Mister Morichika…

[ ](https://imgur.com/eNIRlCo)

[ ](https://imgur.com/sysaAmH)

[ ](https://imgur.com/32ZBNrS)


	2. No One Goes to the Youkai Shrine

Another year, another flower viewing party at the Hakurei Shrine, and Yukari finds Reimu deep in her cups...

[ ](https://imgur.com/pD6udLV)

[ ](https://imgur.com/EWxZdTL)

[ ](https://imgur.com/YLQaN11)

[ ](https://imgur.com/EL1gMJZ)

[ ](https://imgur.com/Y0EOl71)

[ ](https://imgur.com/JIeh4HA)

[ ](https://imgur.com/KH3uyyF)

[ ](https://imgur.com/6BOHKgi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The full list of tiny background appearances, for those who like to obsess over keeping track: 
> 
> **Characters from Touhou:** the Aki sisters, Alice and a Shanghai doll, Aunn, Aya, Cirno, Daiyousei, Genjii, Hatate, Hina, Iku, Kagerou, Kaguya, Kanako, Kasen, Keine, Koishi, Kokoro, Komachi, Kosuzu, Kyouko, Louise, Mamizou, Marisa, one of those shapeshifters who likes to imitate Marisa, Mokou, Momiji, Mystia, Nue, Okuu, Orin, Parsee, the Prismriver Sisters, Raiko, Reisen, Rumia, Sakuya, the Scarlet Sisters, Sekibanki, Shinki, Shinmyomaru, Suika, Sumireko, Suwako, Tenshi, Tewi, the Three Fairies of Light, Tokiko, the Tsukumo sisters, Wakasagihime, Wriggle, the Yakumo family, the Yorigami sisters, Youmu, Yuki and Mai, Yumeko, Yuugi, Yuuka, and Yuyuko. 
> 
> **Characters of myth and legend:** Bishamonten, Buddhist god; Izuna Gongen, kami, tengu, and bodhisattva; Konohanasakuya-hime, kami of sakura; Raijin, kami of storms; and Tsukuyomi no Mikoto, moon god. 
> 
> **Characters I just made up:** that kami lord with an epic hat, and his attendants; that kami who looks a little like Sailor Moon; and that storm youkai drizzling over there. 
> 
> **Characters from elsewhere:** the Etrian Odyssey F.O.E.; the marshmallow-roasting fairy from Keymaster's "Being Meiling"; and Waldo. 
> 
> …I _think_ that's all of them.


End file.
